nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 09
I Was Happy... is the ninth episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis With the Cultural Festival coming near, Shiina and Yuuto, the assigned leaders for the class's Executive Committee, start a meeting to decide on the theme for the class's presentation. A handful of students - and Yukari - voice out their suggestions. However, Nobunaga suddenly appears to suggest although not belonging in the section. He wanted the section to participate as a cosplay cafe, which would be flexible enough to welcome the suggestions of the rest of the class. With the votes counted in, the class agrees on the cosplay cafe concept. After the meeting, Haruka and Yuuto hang out on the corridors. Yuuto tells Haruka that he didn't expect Nobunaga to affect the concept of their presentation. On the other hand, Haruka is pleased with having to dress up as a character and is excited about it. Also, Yuuto expresses his concerns on the concept as he has no idea about how to run a cosplay cafe. Haruka wants to help out, but an urgent meeting with the Executive Committee interrupted their conversation. Meanwhile, Haruka is starting to show signs of uneasiness whenever Yuuto is with Shiina. At home, she is chatting with Mika, Hazuki and Nanami about what happened at school and the three has an idea on how she is handling having Yuuto as a Executive Committee member (they saw her writing a guide on cosplay cafes earlier). However, Mika is still not impressed with her methods in being close to Yuuto, so instead, she decides to intervene and give her some tips. The next day, Yuuto is still busy with the Executive Committee work. He asks help to Haruka on looking for cosplay shops, which Haruka is familiar with, and wants her to join him on Sunday. Despite having doubts about it, she agrees. On their trip to Akihabara, Haruka helps out in finding a good base for the class's costume for their cosplay cafe while enjoying in the sights of her favorite anime characters' costumes displayed too. Also, she manages to try on one of Clumsy Girl Aki-chan's costumes. Unfortunately, Nobunaga suddenly appears on the shop, and he is forced to go inside the changing room with Haruka still in her costume. Luckily for both of them, he leaves before Haruka becomes more uncomfortable. Outside the store, Yuuto gives a thank-you gift to Haruka: a Clumsy Aki-chan music box. A few moments later, Yuuto receives grim news of Haruka's father storming for Akiba from Mika. In fact, Haruka has just broken a promise with her father, who is expecting her to meet someone at the same day. There's no time to escape; Gentou has them surrounded. Yuuto takes the blame and is to receive a painful blow from Gentou's bokken, only to be saved by Nanami and Hazuki... under Akiho's orders. Gentou tries to defend his outburst, but he is silenced in one blow by Akiho. However, this time, Haruka is not saved from Akiho's questioning. Haruka tells her mother that it was the first time Yuuto has become dependent on her and she is happy because of it. Yuuto still tries to take the burden from Haruka, and it took Akiho's words to stop them. Despite understanding the situation, she can't overlook the risks she took to meet Yuuto, but she decides to forgive them as a special exception. With that, Yuuto tells Haruka that he is willing to do one more favor to her. At first, she does not want to do it because of the gift she received, but in the end, she decides to ask him to dance with her in the Hakuhou Festival. He agrees, and in front of Haruka's maids, mother and sister, the two exchanges bashful smiles at each other. The next day, Shiina gets the costume catalogs Yuuto bought from his visit to Akihabara and is amazed at the extensive list of costumes in the book. With most of the things prepared, the section starts on their work to convert the classroom into their cosplay cafe. Meanwhile, Yuuto is still busy on his work as an Executive Committee member. Haruka soon decides to prepare some cookies for Yuuto and, on the first day of the Hakuhou Festival, wants to surprise him with her handmade cookies. Upon her entrance to the room where Yuuto is, she is shocked at her discovery: Shiina lying on the floor with Yuuto on top of her. Adapted From Trivia New Characters Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu